


Спектр

by znamenskaya



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Coda, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: Работая в Луизиане над делом, Рид встречает мальчика с расстройством аутистического спектра.(Спойлеры по 16 серии 6 сезона! Даже если сериал не смотрели - прочесть, наверное, стоит)Опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4374035





	Спектр

**Author's Note:**

**_Саундтрек: Road Hawgs - Brother_ **

_«Невозможно в достаточной мере подчеркнуть то, как важно иметь хорошего учителя»  
— Тэмпл Грандин_

Кто-то скажет, что это неправда, но Спенсер знает: в каждом есть капелька аутизма.

Её видно, когда Дерек начинает воздвигать стены, стоит лишь кому-то из команды подобраться слишком близко; видно, когда Гарсия фокусируется на своих компьютерах и не обращает ни на что внимания — особенно если кто-то слишком долго находится в её личном пространстве. Её видно в стремлении Хотча держать всё под контролем и действовать по плану; видно в том, как всегда бесстрастен Росси, даже имея дело с особенно кровавыми и жестокими преступлениями. Её видно и в Эмили, хотя она и пытается спрятать эту капельку; она заметна в те моменты, когда Эмили становится той, кто сейчас нужен по ситуации, преображается, когда упорно подгоняет себя под любые рамки, пытается вписаться везде, хотя иногда это невозможно. Её было видно и в Джей-Джей, несмотря на то, что больше она здесь не работает — многое задевало Джей-Джей до глубины души, но по-другому, не так, как это могут понять другие люди.

Ещё Спенсер знает, что аутизм — это спектральное расстройство, а в спектр входит всё. Просто некоторые оказываются немного ближе к спектру, чем другие. Например, его команда на дальнем конце, в них едва-едва можно заметить эту ниточку; она такая тонкая, что нужно либо прищуриться, чтобы заметить её, либо просто оказаться в нужной ситуации и дождаться, пока она себя не проявит. Но Спенсер знает, что он сам находится ближе к центру. Ближе к детям, похожим на Сэмми.

Он чувствует эти отголоски… Они разные: есть тонкое, неуловимое эхо, а есть вполне ощутимая зыбь. Он чувствует их, когда ловит себя на том, что старается не смотреть на Гарсию, которая одета так пёстро, что у него болят глаза; когда продолжает что-то объяснять, хотя его уже никто не слушает, потому что он, как обычно, упустил некий невербальный сигнал, указывающий на то, что его собеседникам неинтересно; когда ёрзает на месте, перекатывается с пятки на носок или повторяет сам себя, слишком увлёкшись каким-то фактом, или когда отвечает на чей-то риторический вопрос, а потом не понимает, почему все вокруг смеются. 

Он чувствует их по пути в Луизиану, когда вслух, громко и возбуждённо, сравнивает между собой «Доктора Кто» и «Невероятные приключения Билла и Теда», а Эшли вдруг говорит:

— Прости. 

Он спрашивает:

— За что? — И действительно не понимает, почему она извиняется.

Она отвечает:

— За то, что спросила.

Спенсер чувствует себя сбитым с толку и даже слегка обиженным. Зачем она тогда задала вопрос, если не хотела знать ответ?

*~*~*~*~*

Рядом с Сэмми Спенсер точно знает, чего ему следует ожидать. Ну хорошо, не _точно,_ но Сэмми кажется ему более понятным, чем 99% людей. Ему просто нужно найти правильную трактовку для поведения Сэмми, вот и всё. 

Полицейский вдруг трогает мальчика за плечо, а тот кричит и резко отшатывается назад. Спенсер лишь наблюдает. Он понимает Сэмми. Иногда, а особенно сейчас, когда его не оставляют головные боли, мир слишком сильно наваливается на него. Иногда даже простое прикосновение делает больно.

Спенсер инстинктивно говорит тише, но всё равно обращается с Сэмми как с десятилетним мальчиком, каким он и является. Иногда Спенсер делает паузы чаще, чем обычно, даёт Сэмми время обдумать его слова, но ни разу за время «беседы» не забывает о важном факте: прежде всего он разговаривает с ребёнком, который переживает трудный период, а уж потом идёт всё остальное.

Даже если Спенсер не сразу может расшифровать то, что пытается передать ему Сэмми, он не боится в этом признаться и произнести вслух:

— Я не понимаю.

А потом:

— Ты пытаешься о чём-то мне рассказать?

Ответ в глазах Сэмми, которые бегают с предмета на предмет, но так и не останавливаются на лице Спенсера:

_Каждая вещь может о чём-то рассказать._

*~*~*~*~*

Перед тем, как сесть рядом с мальчиком за пианино, Спенсер интересуется, не против ли он. Не увидев никакого изменения в поведении Сэмми, которое могло бы говорить об отрицательной реакции, он садится. Он знает, что на них сейчас смотрят Росси и тётя Сэмми по имени Лиззи, но чувствует себя так, будто они далеко, не здесь. Сейчас существуют только он сам и мальчик рядом. 

Он играет одну гамму.

Сэмми повторяет за ним.

Потом он играет гамму в обратном порядке.

Как и Сэмми.

Росси задаёт вопрос, и Спенсер отвечает. Пока он говорит, в его мозгу складывается общая картина, логическая цепочка. Части этой цепочки выглядят как фигурки из Тетриса. Звуки пианино — как голос Сэмми. Спенсер убеждён, что мальчик не просто имитирует то, что слышит, а пытается наладить контакт с ним. Он интересуется, может ли Сэмми сыграть определённую ноту, которая будет значить «да», и более низкую ноту, которая будет значить «нет».

_Да._

— Ты помнишь, как пришёл тот человек и забрал твоих родителей?

 _Да. Да. Да. Да…_ — и вдруг Сэмми начинает играть что-то так плавно и мягко, что Спенсер поражён; мелодия кажется ему второй частью ответа.

Напряжённо сканируя уголки своего мозга, Спенсер быстро пытается найти такую трактовку для мелодии, чтобы она действительно могла иметь к Сэмми отношение. Но в конце концов он сдаётся и просто спрашивает об этом мальчика. Он не говорит: «Ответь на мой вопрос» — он знает, что Сэмми как раз-таки сейчас и _отвечает_ на его вопрос.

— Эта песня что-то значит для тебя?

А потом он ждёт, пока музыка не затихает… и пока руки Сэмми не падают с клавиш вниз. Тут Сэмми неуверенно берёт Спенсера за руку и кладёт её на клавиши, на несколько октав ниже, чем любит играть он сам.

Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Спенсера чему-то учили, что сама мысль о том, чтобы выучиться новому навыку, пробегает вспышкой по его телу. Все его чувства вмиг обостряются, и он позволяет мальчику поставить свои пальцы на верные клавиши.

Они начинают играть, сидя рядом друг с другом. По спине Спенсера скользит холодок. Сэмми хочет, чтобы он понял. Сэмми говорит ему о том, что именно значит для него эта песня. Теперь осталось только понять это самому Спенсеру.

*~*~*~*~*

Спенсер следует за Сэмми как тень, лишь на несколько шагов отставая от мальчика. 

Он не упустил из вида тот факт, что у Росси явно есть опыт подобных ситуаций и знание того, как правильно вести себя. Именно Росси предупредил офицера заранее, что некоторые дети с аутизмом негативно относятся к прикосновениям; именно Росси понял, что «L», которую изобразил Сэмми — это не буква и даже не римская цифра, а стрелки часов — три часа дня.

Но почему тогда Росси не понимает _его?_ Спенсер не дурак. Он знает, что нельзя погрузиться в состояние больного так глубоко, если только у тебя самого нет каких-то личных связей с болезнью. Но опять же, может, это одна из тех странных головоломок человеческого сознания? Как та с Эшли: она задаёт ему вопрос, но не хочет услышать ответ. Может быть, Росси знает ответ и просто боится вопросов…

*~*~*~*~*

Вернувшись домой, Спенсер покупает электронное фортепиано. Уже давно он не ощущал такого возбуждения, восторга — наверное, с тех пор, как закончил образование и получил все свои докторские. Так много времени прошло с того момента, когда он учил какие-то вещи, совершенно ничего о них не зная.

Не сказав ничего остальным, Спенсер взял у матери Сэмми её контактную информацию. Он больше всего сейчас хочет одного: не терять связи с этим невероятным мальчиком. Учитывая, что телефонный звонок Сэмми принесёт больше вреда, чем пользы, Спенсер разучивает песню — первую, что пришла ему на ум; это на самом деле странный выбор, потому что он не особый фанат саундтреков к фильмам. Если быть более точным, он вообще редко смотрит кино на английском, но однажды он зашёл к Джей-Джей в кабинет — она тогда была беременна Генри, — и увидел, что она сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула и положив ноги на стол; на фоне тогда играла эта великолепная фортепианная мелодия.

Он вспоминает, как Джей-Джей сказала ему название того фильма, откуда эта песня. И это всё, что ему нужно. Он покупает саундтрек в интернете и старательно учится играть его. Хотя он совсем не профессионал в этом, и обучение занимает у него больше времени, чем ему бы хотелось, он всё же разучивает песню.

А потом записывает её на видео. Только свои руки — это всё равно то, что имеет для Сэмми наибольшее значение. Он кладёт диск в маленький манильский конверт и указывает на нём имя получателя. На самом диске написано:

_Волшебная Страна: фортепианная вариация в голубых тонах_

Больше он не пишет ничего. Песня, этот бриллиант от Качмарека, который он случайно нашёл благодаря Джей-Джей, скажет всё сама.

Быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, Спенсер выходит из дома, пересекает два квартала и отправляет конверт.

Вернувшись, он садится на стул и позволяет темноте окутать себя.

Может, все люди в спектре… и, может, это не имеет никакого значения. Урок, который Сэмми преподал Спенсеру, звучит у него в голове, как музыка.

_Каждая вещь может о чём-то рассказать._

**_Второй саундтрек: Jan A.P. Kaczmarek – Neverland - Piano Variation in Blue_ **


End file.
